


Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out

by RoseInBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Indecisive Stiles, M/M, Questionable Sexual Choices, Run-On Sentences, Second Thoughts, Stress
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlue/pseuds/RoseInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ist siebzehn und entfernt sich immer mehr von seinem besten Freund und sein Dad spricht nicht mit ihm, daher trifft er ein paar schlechte Entscheidungen. Er ist siebzehn und er braucht ein paar schlechte Entscheidungen, auf die er zurückgucken kann, wenn er dreißig ist, und nichts ist eine schlimmere Entscheidung als Derek Hale. Er lässt den großen bösen Wolf rein, lässt sich von ihm auf die Couch drücken und schlingt die Arme um ihn und er weiß, das ist eine schlechte Entscheidung, aber es ist seine Entscheidung, und Derek ist da und niemand sonst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love So Hard, It Could Rip My Heart Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557869) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht geschrieben, sondern nur übersetzt. Wenn ihr könnt, hinterlasst doch bitte einen Kommentar beim Original, der Autor würde sich sicher freuen. Kommentare zur Übersetzung bitte hierher.  
> Und ja, mir ist klar, dass die Zeichensetzung der wörtlichen Rede nicht der deutschen Norm entspricht, da sie aber im Original als Stilmittel verwendet wurde, habe ich mich entschieden, das zu übernehmen.

Als es zum ersten Mal passiert, weiß Stiles, dass es ein Fehler ist.

Das heißt nicht, dass er nicht mitmacht, denn er ist siebzehn und er hat das Recht auf ein paar dumme Entscheidungen in seinem Leben. Wie soll er sonst etwas daraus lernen? Das wird mal wichtig sein, wenn er dreißig ist, das weiß er, dass er aus all seinen Fehlern gelernt hat, um dann super zu sein und abgehärtet und das ganze Zeug.

Also macht er seinen Fehler und weiß dabei genau, dass es einer ist, wirft seine Arme um Dereks Hals und küsst ihn zurück, als ob es in Ordnung sei, dass das passiert, als ob es in Ordnung sei, dass Derek ihn gegen die Wand des Güterwagens drückt, dass er vor nicht mal zwei Sekunden Stiles noch bedroht hat. Denn Stiles ist siebzehn und er weiß, dass das kein guter Anfang von irgendetwas ist, dass er jetzt gerade total das heulende Mädchen aus der Broschüre über gewalttätige Beziehungen aus dem Büro der Schulkrankenschwester ist.

Er küsst Derek immer noch, sogar mit diesem Gedanken.

Stiles denkt, dass er vielleicht den Verstand verliert.

Es ist trotzdem in Ordnung, als Dereks Hände von Stiles Hüfte zu seinen Oberschenkeln gleiten, als er Stiles auf eine Art packt, die er versteht, irgendwie, genug, dass es keine Überraschung ist, wenn Derek ihn an der Wand nach oben drückt. Nur eine Sekunde später hakt er seine Beine um ihn, und als Derek sich nach unten zu seinem Nacken bewegt, drückt er seinen Kopf dorthin, lässt ihn wissen, _ja, tu das, mach weiter so_. Als er Dereks Namen sagt und das ein Seufzer ist, das kann er zugeben, ist es kein Rummachen mehr, und wird direkt zu etwas, dass wahrscheinlich dazu führen könnte, dass Derek verhaftet wird, denn Stiles ist siebzehn und volljährig ist man in Kalifornien erst mit achtzehn, aber eben nur wahrscheinlich, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob es auch dann noch illegal ist, wenn sie beide immer noch ihre Jeans anhaben.

Er kommt auch in seiner Jeans, als ob er siebzehn wäre, denn das _ist_ er, aber er fühlt, wie Derek ihm folgt, das macht es ein bisschen weniger peinlich.

Und vielleicht sollte das Danach unangenehm sein, sollte vielleicht sogar noch peinlicher sein als das Währenddessen, aber Derek lässt ihn runter, so dass Stiles wieder auf dem Boden steht, und er fällt geradezu in ihn, sein Gewicht drückt Stiles gegen die Wand. Das ist nicht wirklich gemütlich und er atmet schwer, als er Dereks Gesicht umfasst, lässt sich nochmal von Derek küssen, wieder und wieder, seine Stoppeln kratzig unter Stiles‘ Handflächen. Sie küssen sich weiter durch die Nachwellen hindurch, während sich das Adrenalin verabschiedet und nichts zurücklässt als ein faules Bedürfnis nach Nähe.

„Fuck“, Stiles atmet aus, denn was, verdammt, haben sie gerade getan? Gegen die Wand von Dereks Höhle, Gott, ist er wirklich so leicht zu haben? „Fuck.“

Derek schaut ihn an und seine Augen liegen genau auf Stiles Mund, so wie, ja, das denkt er auch gerade, willst du? Und Stiles denkt darüber nach, denkt, okay, ja, lass uns das tun, bevor sich mein gesunder Menschenverstand wieder meinem Körper anschließt, aber dann klingelt sein Telefon.

Es ist Isaac. Er hat versucht, Derek anzurufen, sagt er, aber er wurde direkt auf den Anrufbeantworter umgeleitet und.

Und Isaac macht eine Pause.

Und Stiles erinnert sich daran, _Werwolf_ , und realisiert, dass Isaac zwei Leute atmen hören kann.

Derek nimmt das Telefon, weil Derek Derek ist, und Isaac würde kein Wort darüber verlieren, obwohl er wissen muss, was er gerade unterbrochen hat, denn Isaac ist nicht Scott. Gott, er liebt ihn, aber Scott würde niemals den Schluss ziehen, von dem Stiles weiß, dass Isaac ihn gerade gezogen hat.

Stiles ist kein Werwolf, daher weiß er nicht, was Isaac sagt, weiß nicht, warum Derek ein Gesicht macht, als ob er sein Glück gar nicht fassen kann, aber als er auflegt, schaut er Stiles mit etwas an, dass ehrliches Bedauern sein könnte. „Ich muss los“, sagt er, als er das Telefon zurück in Stiles‘ Hosentasche steckt. „Muss mich um etwas kümmern. Du solltest nach Hause gehen, da ist es sicher.“

Weil jeder eklige, übernatürliche Besucher nicht mit Sicherheit herausfindet, dass Stiles ein prima Ziel abgibt.

„Okay.“ Er will tatsächlich nach Hause gehen, sogar sehr. Er will unter die Dusche und dieses klebrige Gefühl loswerden, seine Klamotten wechseln. Er will mit Netflix abschalten, will vergessen, was er gerade getan hat, was er gerade zugelassen hat, dass es passiert ist, denn, Gott, was zur Hölle? Woher kam das? „Ich seh dich später.“ Viel später hoffentlich, wenn sein Verstand wieder zurück ist.,

„Okay.“ Derek küsst ihn nochmal, eine Hand an Stiles Rücken, die andere hält sein Kinn, hält ihn still, und Stiles lässt auch das geschehen, denn warum nicht? Er hat sich gerade von Derek gegen eine Wand drücken lassen, oder? Er kann sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, weshalb Derek wütend war. „Schließ dein Fenster zu. Ich schick dir eine SMS, wenn ich es bin.“

Stiles will sagen, hey, ich habe auch eine Haustür, sie ist da, damit die Leute rein und raus gehen können, wohingegen Fenster nicht dafür da sind, weshalb sich meins auch im zweiten Stock befindet, aber das klingt zu sehr wie eine Einladung. Er weiß nicht, ob er will, dass Derek durch die Haustür kommt, denn das macht es ein bisschen zu real, ein bisschen zu sehr zu einer Bestätigung, dass er und Derek nicht nur Verbündete sind.

Außerdem, sein Dad. Auch wenn Stiles ihn kaum sieht, sie sind wie Schiffe, die in der Nacht aneinander vorbeigleiten, weil Stiles schuld ist, dass er gefeuert wurde, nicht wahr, und es ist jetzt alles besser, aber das ist es eben nicht, er weiß immer noch, dass Stiles ihn belügt, traut seinem Sohn nach wie vor nicht, und er nimmt so viele Doppelschichten an, wie er kann. Und die meisten davon sind, wenn Stiles zuhause ist.

„Okay.“ Das ist das, was er laut sagt, und dann gehen sie, Stiles zu seinem Jeep, Derek zum Camaro. Derek ist blitzschnell verschwunden, während Stiles so tut, als würde er am Radio herumfummeln, und sobald er weg ist, außer Sicht, presst er seine Hand über seinen Mund und schreit, denn was zur Hölle.

Was zur Hölle.

\---

Das zweite Mal passiert es bei Stiles, bei ihm zuhause, auf seinem Sofa. Derek ist da, denn warum nicht, verdammt,oder, es ist ja nicht so, dass er ein Rudel hätte, um das er sich kümmern muss, oder sonst irgendwas. Nein, er hat alle Zeit der Welt, um wie zufällig vorbeizuschauen, um nach Stiles zu gucken, denn irgendwie weiß er, wie oft sein Vater Nachtschichten arbeitet, weiß, wenn Stiles allein zu Hause ist ohne die Ausrede eines Elternteils in Hörweite, während ein Alpha-Werwolf irgendwo seinen Zwanzigern auf der Couch auf ihn klettert und ihn küsst, bis er nichts mehr gegen die Hand einwenden kann, die seine Hose öffnet.

Nein, er kann sich nicht beschweren, auch wenn ein Teil seines Gehirns ihn für seine epische Dummheit beschimpft, denn was tut er hier? Er weiß nicht, wie alt Derek ist, hat nie gefragt, war sich nie ganz sicher, wie alt er war, als das Hale-Haus niedergebrannt ist, als Kate Argent seine ganze Familie ermordet hat, aber was er weiß, ist, dass er zu alt für ihn ist. Er ist erst siebzehn und er ist menschlich und er hat keine Ausrede dafür, warum er denkt, es sei akzeptabel, den sprichtwörtlichen bösen Wolf in sein Haus zu lassen, um sich von ihm verschlingen zu lassen.

Als sein Kopf wieder zurück auf’s Kissen fällt, beugt er seine Hüften nach oben zu Derek, sein halber Verstand denkt, ja, ich mag das, mach weiter, und die andere Hälfte sagt ihm, dass er jetzt aufhören soll, dass ein Mal als schwacher Moment abgeschrieben werden kann, eine dumme Sache, die man leicht vergisst, aber zwei Mal ist eine Entscheidung, zwei Mal bedeutet, Stiles ist ein Idiot. Denn Derek ist alles, was er vermeiden sollte. Derek bedeutet Schlechte Nachrichten und wenn Stiles noch ein Fünkchen Verstand übrig hätte, würde er nein sagen, nein, nein, hör auf, wir sollten das nicht tun.

Sein Mund bekommt die Nachricht jedoch nicht, denn alles, was er sagt, ist, „Hör nicht auf, Derek, bitte“ und Derek, er _knurrt_ , als würde es ihn anmachen, dass Stiles nach ihm keucht, und als er sich selbst unten an Stiles‘ Schenkel reibt, denkt er, dass das ein ziemlich naheliegender Schluss ist, den man hier ziehen kann. So macht er Derek an, ein Bein um ihn herum, das andere hängt seitlich vom Sofa hinunter, drückt sich vom Boden hoch, die Arme um Derek, sein Shirt schiebt sich unter seinen Händen nach oben.

Derek ist wirklich warm, seine Haut glatt unter Stiles‘ Handflächen. Es ist seltsam, über die Haut von jemand anderen nachzudenken, seltsam, sie zu analysieren, wie er es gerade macht, aber Stiles kann nicht ändern, wie sein Gehirn funktioniert, genauso wie er es nicht ändern kann, dass er stöhnt, weil Derek es genau richtig macht, weil er Stiles dazu bringt, sich danach zu sehnen, als würde er gleich sterben, seine stumpfen Fingernägel beißen in Dereks Haut.

Als Derek aufhört, ist das einfach nicht fair, aber Derek ist zu schwer, und es dauert, bis er Dereks Schwanz gegen seinen eigenen spürt, bis er bemerkt, dass Derek seinen eigenen Gürtel gelöst hat, seine eigene Jeans geöffnet hat, so dass sie jetzt gegen einander liegen, und das hier geht weiter, als Stiles je gegangen ist, und er hat Angst. Er will aufhören und er will kommen und er will oben in seinem Bett liegen, Hausaufgaben machen und der Sohn sein, den sein Dad verdient. Er glaubt nicht, dass sein erstes Mal mit Derek Hale sein sollte, auf seinem Sofa, und zum gleichen Zeitpunkt ist ihm das ehrlich egal, denn so, wie sich sein Leben momentan entwickelt, könnte er morgen sterben, und warum nicht? Warum nicht diese Entscheidung treffen? Es ja nicht so, als würde in letzter Zeit jemand etwas anderes von ihm erwarten und es ist das, was _er_ will, in seinen tiefsten, dunkelsten Gedanken, wen interessiert es also. Wen interessiert es.

Er kommt und die Entscheidung ist getroffen, denn so etwas kann man nicht zurücknehmen, man kann nicht zurücknehmen, wenn der Mann, der dir gerade einen runtergeholt hat, immer noch schwer und heiß in dein Ohr atmet, während sich seine Hüften bewegen, bis er endlich mit einem Geräusch kommt, von dem du nicht glauben kannst, dass er es gemacht hat. Du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen, wenn sein Sperma auf deinem Bauch ist, wenn er sich über dich stützt, dich wieder in den Nachwellen küsst, als müsste er nirgends sonst sein.

Stiles küsst ihn zurück, denn er hat Dereks Sperma auf sich und er glaubt nicht, dass er jetzt noch die Möglichkeit hat, seine Meinung zu ändern, was ist also dabei, wenn er Derek küsst?

Derek geht, weil er nicht bleiben kann, wenn Stiles weiß, dass sein Dad um drei Uhr morgens nach Hause kommt, und Stiles will das auch gar nicht. Er will, dass Derek weg ist, damit er atmen und sich sammeln kann und sobald er das geschafft hat, schruppt er sich in der Dusche, bis er sicher ist, dass alle Beweise weg sind, dann geht er nach unten, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, und öffnet alle Fenster, während er das Sofa mit Textilreiniger bearbeitet. Sobald das Wohnzimmer nach Chemikalien riecht und nicht nach Sex, verschließt er das Haus wieder und kriecht in sein Bett, um zu lesen, benutzt dafür die Kindle-App auf seinem Handy.

Er schreit dieses Mal nicht und er ist verdammt stolz auf sich.

\---

Beim dritten Mal sind sie auf neutralem Boden, denn es passiert in den Wäldern, aber es gehört nicht zum Hale-Eigentum, also gehört es nicht Derek. Stiles kann die Gleichmäßigkeit wertschätzen, dass Derek ein Arsch ist, weil Stiles allein in den Wäldern ist, gefolgt davon, dass Stiles ihm freundlich mitteilt, er könne sich selber ficken, denn er ist keine Jungfrau in Nöten, und er hat das Recht, einen Spaziergang zu machen, wenn er das, verdammt nochmal, will, und als es plötzlich anfängt zu schneien, machen sie gegen einen Baum gelehnt rum und Stiles kann nicht herausfinden, wie das passiert ist.

Denn Derek war _wütend_ auf ihn, und er dachte, okay, jetzt sind wir wieder zurück auf Anfang, zurück zur Normalität, aber dann wurde Derek total schräg und „Bitte hör auf damit, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mir immer Sorgen um dich machen muss, ich kann dir nicht den ganzen Tag hinterherrennen“ und Stiles witzelte, „Das ist unheimlich, nur dass du‘s weißt“ und dann.

Und dann waren da Küsse, gegen einen Baum, und die Rinde gräbt sich in Stiles‘ Rücken, sogar durch seinen Kapuzenpulli, aber es ist ihm egal, denn sie küssen sich und es fühlt sich gut an. Er will Derek küssen, diesen dummen Alpha irgendwo in seinen Zwanzigern, der unfähig ist, ein Gespräch zu führen, sogar wenn sein Leben davon abhinge, denn Stiles ist ein verdammter Idiot.

Derek küsst Stiles, als ob er ihn wollen würde, als ob Stiles die beste Sache sei, die er je geküsst hat, als ob Stiles die einzige Sache ist, die ihn anmachen kann, und Stiles denkt, dass das geradezu unfair ist. Derek könnte in Pornofilmen mitspielen, er sieht so verdammt gut aus und ist trainiert, und Stiles ist nur er selbst, nur ein schlaksiger Teenager, der zu viel redet. Derek sollte ihn keine zwei Mal angucken, noch weniger ihn so küssen. Und Stiles, er sollte nicht mit Derek rummachen, denn er ist klug, er weiß das, auch wenn es sonst niemand tut, und er weiß, dass Derek nur ein gebrochenes Herz ist, das auf ihn wartet. Derek könnte ihn nehmen und ihn zerbrechen, wenn er das will, darum sollte Stiles ihm nicht auch noch Munition geben, sollte Derek nicht so unter seine Haut lassen.

Als es also endlich anfängt, zu schneien, denkt Stiles, dass es das ist, wovon die meisten Leute träumen. Ein Kuss im frisch gefallenen Schnee mit jemanden, der wie Derek aussieht, fuck, das ist das Zeug, aus dem Liebesfilme gemacht sind. Warum passiert das also Stiles und warum will ein Teil von ihm sich auf der Couch unter einer Decke zusammenrollen, sich irgendwelches Zeug angucken, während er Popcorn ist?

Warum sagt Derek, „Hör auf, das mit mir zu machen, Stiles, Herrgott“? Was macht er denn?

Er macht mit Derek Hale rum, dem Alpha, gegen einen Baum. Nach was sieht es denn aus?

\---

Beim vierten Mal drückt Derek ihn gegen die Laken seines Nests, das er ein Bett nennt, in einem Güterwagen. Er zieht sich sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf und er schwört, er wird auf jeden religiösen Text der Welt schwören, dass er nur vorbeikam, um Derek die Informationen zu geben, die er zusammengetragen über dieses seltsame Selkie-Rudel hat, das gerade durchzieht. Das war alles.

Aber Derek drückt sich gegen ihn, küsst ihn, sagt, „Komm mit mir ins Bett“, und Stiles ist so, „Ja“, und dann ist es so und die Stimme in seinem Kopf ist so nein, nein, nein, was tust du da, hör auf. Und dann ist es Stiles, der die Stimme ignoriert, oder, besser gesagt, weiß, dass die Stimme völlig Recht hat, sie jetzt aber die Klappe halten soll, okay, weil er nicht mehr weiß, was mit Scott los ist und er jetzt seit Monaten nicht mehr an Lydia gedacht hat. Alles, woran er denkt, ist Derek und sein Rasierwasser und seine Hände und sein schlechtes Benehmen und er kommt jedes Mal fast ohne Anstrengung.

Er muss sich das jetzt nicht mehr zusammenreimen, kann einfach sagen, „Hier, hier, ja“, und Dereks Hand dorthin bewegen und sagen, „Ich will dich“, und Derek legt seinen Mund um Stiles‘ Schwanz und bläst ihm einen. Und er ist so, okay, ich verstehe, warum die Leute das mögen, denn das ist super, aber dann macht er sich Sorgen, dass Derek das zurück will, und das tut er, er will das so deutlich, aber er wird nicht fragen. Stiles fragt sich selbst, ob Derek weiß, dass Stiles keine Ahnung hat, was er tut, aber dann ist er wieder zu unsicher wegen sich selbst, um auch nur zu zögern, als er seinen Weg über Dereks verdammten gefotoshopten Körper nach untern bahnt, um an seinen Schwanz zu gelangen. Er will kein Versager sein, will nicht das sein, von dem alle glauben, dass er es ist, also lutscht er an Dereks Schwanz, als ob er der Blow Pop sei, den er als Kind aus Versehen in den Hals gekriegt hat, als er noch nicht gleichzeitig gehen und Kaugummikauen konnte. Und manchmal glaubt Stiles, dass Derek nicht weiß, dass er der Erste ist, mit dem Stiles jemals irgendwas gemacht hat, denn er benimmt sich immer, als müsste Stiles daran gewöhnt sein, dass überall auf ihm Hände sind, als ob Stiles wüsste, was er mit einem Mann machen soll, der „Ja, Stiles“ über ihm sagt, während sich seine Nägel in Stiles‘ Kopf graben.

Und das tut er nicht, also täuscht er es vor und hofft das Beste.

Derek kommt und Stiles würde das als Sieg zählen, abgesehen davon, dass er hustet, weil Derek gerade in seinem Mund gekommen ist, und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das furchtbar schmeckt. Sogar nachdem er es ausgespuckt hat, bleibt der Geschmack im Mund, genug, dass er Listerine will, oder zumindest eine Cola.

Er hat Kaugummi in seiner Hosentasche. Das wird reichen müssen.

Derek lächelt ihn an, lacht nicht _über_ ihn, kichert nur irgendwie, während er Stiles‘ Hinterkopf umfasst und ihn küsst und sagt, „Warum kannst du keinen normalen Kaugummi kaufen? Was ist das?“

Und Stiles sagt, „Das ist Wassermelone, du Spießer, und der ist super.“

\---

Nach dem siebten Mal hört er auf zu zählen, denn das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem er bereit ist, wo er Derek erlaubt, ihn zu ficken, und nicht nur zwischen die Schenkel. Das hat er Derek bereits gegeben, ließ ihn zwischen Stiles‘ Beinen kommen in Stiles‘ Bett, hat seine Nägel in Dereks breiten Rücken vergraben, während er das tat, während er dachte, dass sich das gut anfühlte, besser als er angenommen hatte, und oh Gott, er wird es mögen, wenn er sich endlich von Derek ficken lässt, er wird es mögen, festgehalten und auseinander genommen zu werden.

Das ist eine andere Identitätskrise, die er nicht braucht.

Aber er hört auf zu zählen, er muss, weil er sie nicht mehr wirklich auseinander halten kann und wie angsteinflößend ist das, dass er so oft Sex mit Derek hatte, dass er es nicht mehr zählen kann? Es ist erschreckend und es deutet klar darauf hin, dass er aufhören muss, dass er das nächste Mal nein sagen muss, wenn sich Derek gegen seinen Rücken drückt, sein Gesicht in der Rückseite von Stiles Hals vergräbt, ihn von sich stoßen, nein sagen, ich will das nicht, und beten, dass es auch so klingt, als ob es dir Wahrheit sei, denn es ist so eine verdammte Lüge.

Das erste Mal ist noch nicht einmal gut für ihn. Die Dehnung tut mehr weh, als dass sie sich gut anfühlt, und einmal verliert Derek die Kontrolle, seine Krallen kommen raus und beißen in Stiles‘ Haut, hinterlassen Abdrücke auf seinen Hüften, die bluten, und jedes Mal schmerzen, wenn sich der Stoff seiner Jeans bewegt. Er beißt auch, aber Stiles weiß, dass er das tut, nur dass es diesmal in der Kuhle seines Halses ist und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, nicht einmal in Bezug auf Scott, wie er verstecken soll, wie das passiert ist.

In der Minute, in der es aufhört, ein Geheimnis zu sein, entdeckt Stiles, dass er noch nicht bereit ist, daraus keines mehr zu machen. Nicht dass es je wirklich eines war, denn inzwischen riecht er die ganze verdammte Zeit wie Derek, weil Derek meint, es sei in Ordnung, jedes Mal einfach vorbeizukommen, wann immer er das verdammt nochmal will, jedes Mal, wenn Stiles‘ Dad nicht zuhause ist, und mit ihm auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, einen Arm um ihn zu legen oder mit ihm rumzumachen, während irgendwas Bedeutungsloses im Fernsehen läuft. Und das ist besser als allein zu sein und Derek ist keine schlechte Gesellschaft mehr, aber manchmal will er einfach, dass er ihn verdammt nochmal allein lässt, weil es zu viel ist. Geh und such dir einen anderen Freund heute Nacht, lass Stiles so tun, als ob er noch ein letztes Fünkchen Verstand hätte, hör auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich wie der schlechteste Sohn überhaupt fühlt, hör auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich fühlt, als sei Stiles‘ Sofa der Ort, an dem du sein willst.

Sein Dad hatte seinen Job verloren und das hat ihm die eine Sache genommen, die ihm einen Daseinszweck gab, und das alles wegen Derek und seiner dummen Scheiße. Und jetzt hat er Derek, jemanden unter Mordverdacht irgendwo in seinen Zwanzigern, den sein Dad nicht ertragen kann, im Haus seines Dads, auf seiner Couch, und er erlaubt diesem Mann all die Dinge zu machen, die er mit ihm macht. Und er hat noch nicht einmal diese Entschuldigung, wenn er damit anfängt, wenn er auf Dereks Schoß krabbelt, denn Derek tut gar nichts und wofür sonst ist er hier, wofür sonst ist Stiles gut? Stiles will es nur hinter sich bringen, so dass er geht und er den Geruch rausbekommt, bevor sein Dad nach Hause kommt, dass er so tun kann, als wäre er ein guter Sohn, der seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und DC Nation auf Cartoon Network geguckt hat.

Und er hat es getan, aber Derek war neben ihm und Derek hat gesagt, er mag Aqualad immer noch am liebsten und dass der neue Robin eine vorlaute kleine Göre ist, alles während Stiles versucht hat, mit _Die_ _Früchte_ _des_ _Zorns_ weiterzumachen.

„Ich hab das verdammte Buch gehasst“, sagt er beleidigt und es ist eine Erinnerung daran, wie alt er ist, dass er zu alt ist für Stiles und dass er aufhören muss, Derek reinzulassen. Er muss nein sagen, wenn Derek das nächste Mal herkommt, ohne zu fragen, ihm nein sagen, ich will dich nicht hier haben, muss die Stärke finden, Derek wegzuschicken. „Ich hab nie verstanden, was die Schildkröte symbolisieren soll.“

„Weshalb mir nur noch die Lektürehilfe bleibt. Du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe.“ Stiles ist immer noch wund, ein bisschen, und seine Hüften tun jedes Mal, weh, wenn er sich bewegt, und das dumme Bissmal auf der Rückseite seines Halses juckt beim Heilen, und bei der Art, wie Scott ihn heute angeguckt hat, wurde ihm schlecht. „Warum bin ich überhaupt mit dir zusammen?“ Und es ist ein Witz, es ist nur ein Witz, denn Stiles ist gar nicht mit Derek zusammen, er hat auch keine solchen Pläne für die Zukunft, weil er das beenden wird. Wird er. Er wird Derek sagen, sie können nicht mehr rumvögeln, dass er tatsächlich zum Abschlussball gehen will mit jemanden, jemanden wie Danny, dass er glücklich sein will und normal, und er will nicht, dass Derek seine ganze Zeit aufbraucht, wenn er auch mit jemanden zusammen sein könnte, der nicht gleichbedeutend mit Schlechte Nachrichten ist.

Nur dass da jetzt dieser dumme Knutschfleck auf der Rückseite seines Halses ist, alle denken ja schon, dass Stiles mit irgendjemanden rumvögelt, nicht auf dem Markt ist, aber das ist er.

Dereks Hand fährt faul seinen Rücken hoch, so als ob es in Ordnung wäre, dass er das tut, dass er Stiles anfasst, als ob Stiles ihm gehören würde, und das ist der Moment, wo er aufgibt und sich auf ihn auf das Sofa setzt, obwohl er wund ist. Er kann ihm dieses Mal einfach einen blasen, denn Derek mag das sehr, und je schneller Stiles ihm gibt, wofür er herkam, desto schneller wird er wieder gehen, und er kann seine verdammten Hausaufgaben in Frieden zu Ende bringen.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kommt, den Geschmack noch auf der Zunge, sitzt Derek immer noch auf dem Sofa, wie er durch das dumme Buch blättert.

„Mein Dad kommt um Zwei nach Hause“, sagt er anstelle von dem, was er sagen will, was ist, geh weg, warum bist du noch hier, ich mache heute Nacht nichts mehr für dich.

Derek schaut nur kurz zum Receiver, wo die Zeit angezeigt wird, und ist so, „Wir haben ein paar Stunden. Boyd ist gut mit dieser Scheiße, weißt du. Willst du ihn anrufen?“

„Klar“, sagt er, ein bisschen misstrauisch, denn was zur Hölle tut Derek, warum ruft er Boyd für ihn an? Warum _bleibt_ er? Er ist gekommen, so wie er es wollte, was sonst soll Stiles noch für ihn tun?

Und dann kommt Boyd vorbei und natürlich auch Isaac, weil Isaac nicht allein sein kann, und Erica folgt ihnen, macht Blasen mit ihrem Kaugummi, nur dass sie Pizza mitgebracht haben und Cola und eine Packung Donettes, die Isaac schon geöffnet hat und Boyd mit gerunzelter Stirn wegschnappt. Sie sitzen da und Boyd erklärt die dumme Schildkröte irgendwie, während Erica das Sofa mit den Donettes in Beschlag nimmt, und Isaac sitzt fasziniert von den Cartoons, bis Derek ihm einen Schubs an den Hinterkopf verpasst und ihn daran erinnert, dass er in der gleichen Englischklasse ist, also soll er verdammt nochmal aufpassen. Und Erica kichert und wirft ihm einen Donut an den Kopf und Isaac beschwert sich, dass sie gemein ist, und Boyd zieht nur ein Gesicht wie, ja, das ist sein Leben, und wenn Derek sie auseinander holt, treffen sich Stiles‘ und Boyds Augen und es gibt einen Moment des gegenseitigen Mitgefühls zwischen den beiden, denn Gott, ihre Freunde sind Idioten.

Nur dass Stiles kein Mitgefühl wegen Erica und Isaac und ihrer Pseudo-Geschwisterrivalität mit Boyd aufbauen kann, sogar als Derek sie anknurrt, es verdammt nochmal sein zu lassen, Erica, hör auf, ihn aufzuziehen, Isaac, hör auf, so ein Baby zu sein. Denn das ist nicht Stiles‘ Leben, das Rudel ist nicht sein Leben.

Aber er endet angekuschelt gegen Dereks Brust, während sie alle _Captain_ _America_ gucken, und Dereks Hände bleiben über der Gürtellinie, eine Handfläche auf seinem Bauch, die andere über der Couch und er macht gar nichts, bittet um nichts, aber die Art, wie sich Stiles an ihn lehnt und Isaac sich selbst laut fragt, wie man jemandem den Spitznamen „Bucky“ geben kann, und als es ein Uhr dreißig ist, gehen sie alle nach Hause und Derek küsst ihn zum Abschied, er vermisst sie nur ein bisschen.

\---

Das zweite Mal, dass er Derek erlaubt, ihn zu ficken, passiert, weil Derek es will, er will es ganz offensichtlich, und Stiles hat einfach nicht die Kraft, ihn abzuweisen, weiß nicht, wie er _du_ _tust_ _mir_ _weh_ sagen soll, ohne Derek massiven Schaden zuzufügen, also lässt er ihn es machen, damit es endlich vorbei ist. Es tut dieses Mal nicht so weh, tatsächlich fühlt es sich ziemlich gut an, jetzt wo er weiß, was er zu erwarten hat, und wenn er kommt, ist es die Art von Orgasmus, die sein Gehirn zum Zerbrechen bringt und es in tausend kleine Teile zersplittern lässt. Und er denkt, oh, das ist, was ich wollte, kein Wunder, dass die Leute das gerne tun. Es gab keine Krallen, keine Zähne, und wenn Stiles es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er denken, der Große Böse Wolf wusste, dass es nach dem letzten Mal drei Tage lang wehgetan hat, die Jeans anzuziehen, und die Art, wie er Stiles’ Hüftknochen küsst, bringt ihn irgendwie dazu, zu denken, dass ja, ja, vielleicht weiß Derek das und vielleicht tut es ihm leid und er versucht vielleicht, zu sagen, dass er vorsichtig mit Stiles sein wird, dass er sich daran erinnert, dass Stiles weich ist und menschlich und man sich um ihn kümmern muss.

Darum liegt er immer noch da und er denkt, dass das in Ordnung ist, während Derek sich durch die Höhle bewegt, die er Schlafzimmer nennt, auch wenn hier gar kein Bett ist. Es gibt Decken und diese großen Sitzkissen für den Fußboden und irgendwelche Kissen und es ist irgendwie seltsam und es riecht nach Dereks Rasierwasser und Schlaf und dem Weihrauch, den Isaac in den Güterwägen verbrennt, und Sex. Er fragt sich, ob das so eine Werwolf-Sache ist, denn er hat angefangen, zu bemerken, dass Scott das Gleiche mit seinem Bett macht, dass er seine Decken verdreht, bis seine Mom ihn zwingt, das zu richten, und Isaac tut das auch und als er das eine Mal in Boyds Schlafzimmer war, sah sein Bett so aus, als würde es sich auch in diese Richtung entwickeln. Er hat nie Ericas Zimmer gesehen und er hat Angst davor, denn Mädchenschlafzimmer sind heilige, angsteinflößende Orte, und er will nicht ausgeweidet werden, wenn er aus Versehen etwas kaputt macht. Niemals hat er Peters Zimmer gesehen, er hat kaum Peter gesehen und er glaubt, dass Derek es so lieber ist, genauso wie Stiles, vielen Dank auch, denn vom Pedowolf hatte er genug bis zum Ende seines Lebens.

Derek zwingt ihn nicht, aufzustehen, und das ist gut, wenn er es richtig betrachtet, denn Stiles glaubt nicht, dass er sich momentan überhaupt bewegen kann, nicht bequem zumindest, auch wenn die eine Hälfte seines Gehirns hier nur so schnell weg möchte, wie verdammt nochmal möglich. Er will sauber sein und sicher in seinem eigenen Bett, allein. Aber die andere Hälfte, die Hälfte, die wund ist und leer und müde und zufrieden, die denkt, er kann hier noch ein Weilchen herumliegen, kann das Gefühl genießen, dass man bekommt, wenn man neben jemanden liegt, mit dem man gerade Sex hatte, die Art, wie man danach angefasst wird, wenn Derek süß ist und nett und glücklich.

Vermutlich ist das ein Fehler, aber Scheiß drauf, er ist siebzehn, es ist okay, Fehler zu machen, es ist okay, wenn man den Großen Bösen Wolf der sicheren Verknalltheit vorzieht.

Derek kriecht zu ihm, und schlingt sich selbst um ihn herum, als wäre Stiles ein verdammtes Kuscheltier, was er nicht ist, und er windet sich, denn das ist nicht bequem. Derek hält ihn zu eng und küsst ihn immer weiter, aber es ist zu heiß mit ihnen beiden, wenn sie so zusammengepresst sind. Dereks dumme, verdammte Werwolflibido denkt vermutlich, er kriegt noch mal eine Chance, zu kommen, er muss Stiles nur ruhig halten während seiner lächerlich kurzen Erholungszeit, aber Stiles hat das nicht. Er wird seinen Verstand wieder zusammenklauben und sich putzen und Derek dazu bringen, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, damit er Abendessen für seinen Dad machen kann, um es ihm ins Revier zu bringen, damit er sicher gehen kann, dass er vernünftig isst, auch wenn er immer noch seufzt, wenn er Stiles sieht, ihn nicht einlädt, sich hinzusetzen und mit ihm zu essen. Daher windet er sich und Derek begreift es, lockert seine Arme, küsst Stiles‘ Schulter wie, entschuldige, entschuldige, ich hab’s vergessen.

Er hat gesagt, Stiles muss sich den Schutz anschauen, den sie um die Höhle herum benutzen, in der sie jetzt alle leben, und ernsthaft, hat Boyd keine Familie mehr? Vermissen die ihn nicht? Machen sich Ericas Eltern keine Sorgen, warum ihre Teenager-Tochter die ganze Zeit mit einem Bündel Kerle herumhängt? Aber sie leben alle hier, als würden sie versuchen, Wölfe zu sein, und sie brauchen Schutz, und die Glücklichen, Stiles ist ein Naturtalent in allem, was Deaton ihm beibringen will.

Darum ist Derek aufgetaucht, hat Stiles gefragt, ob er das überprüfen kann und Isaac hat gehustet und Boyd und Erica haben gegrinst und er war nur froh, dass Scott nicht da war, um zu starren und zu schmollen und unzufrieden mit Stiles zu sein. Weil Stiles wie Derek riecht und Scott weiß, warum, und Scott kann losziehen und sie alle in Gefahr bringen, in dem er sich mit einer Jägerfamilie einlässt, aber wenn Stiles mit Derek rumvögelt, dann begeht er Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass Scott einfacher ist als Stiles, denn Scott sieht Allison und Stiles als gut und Derek als schlecht, die beiden sollten sich niemals treffen, oder weil Scott einfach weiß, was Stiles weiß, und das ist, dass Stiles nicht mit einem Alpha irgendwo in seinen Zwanzigern schlafen sollte, der nicht nur Probleme hat, sondern ein einziges Problem ist.

Und Stiles hat den Schutz überprüft und ist noch mal mit Derek drüber gegangen. Derek hat sehr konzentriert zugehört und Stiles dachte, oh, er meint das ernst, er will sicher gehen, dass er das richtig macht, denn er bekommt das Gefühl, dass Derek vielleicht nicht mal die Highschool abgeschlossen hat, und vielleicht ist die Scheiße, die für Stiles ein Kinderspiel ist, etwas schwieriger für Derek.

Derek lässt ihn nicht gehen und er ist wirklich verdammt müde. Er hat fünf Stunden geschlafen, ging zur Schule, ging zum Lacrosse, hat den Schutz überprüft und jetzt hatten sie Sex und sein Körper ist so, nein, ich bin fertig, wir bewegen uns nicht mehr, akzeptier das besser. Bleib einfach, bleib einfach und lass ihn dich halten, im Moment ist das okay.

„Warum arbeitest du nicht?“ Sein Mund ist offensichtlich nicht müde. Ist er nie. „Du hast immer Geld, aber du arbeitest nicht. Allein die Versicherung für den verdammten Camaro, darüber will ich lieber nicht nachdenken, ernsthaft, mein Jeep kostet schon zweihundert im Monat und da ist noch kein Benzin dabei. Was ist damit?“

„Lebensversicherung. Versicherung auf’s Haus. Und meine Eltern, meine Tanten und Onkel, sie hatten eine Menge Geld beiseitegelegt. Ich und Laura haben alles bekommen, als wir achtzehn wurden. Laura hat das meiste investiert, ich versteh nicht wirklich, wie. Sie war besser in solchen Sachen. Sie war wirklich klug. Hat die Uni abgeschlossen.“ Dereks Brust rumpelt gegen seinen Rücken, während er spricht. „Ich kam nicht mal mit der verdammten Highschool klar. Ich hab meinen Abschluss und ich hab ihn nur, weil Laura mich damit nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat.“ Er dehnt sich hinter Stiles und die gesamte Länge seines Körpers ist heiß, denn verdammte Werwölfe, aber jetzt wird Stiles kalt und er liegt auf den Decken, also hat er nur Derek. „Sie war schon immer so. Das war seltsam. Wir standen uns nicht mal nahe, bevor das passiert ist. Laura wollte nur hier weg, wollte auf’s College gehen, und dann starb sie. Nachdem es passiert ist, hat sie trotzdem immer versucht, sich um mich zu kümmern. Wollte wie Mom sein. Es ging mir auf die Nerven, denn das war sie nicht. Sie war meine Schwester. Einmal hat sie meinen Baseballschläger in den Wäldern eingegraben und hat mir eine Schatzkarte erstellt, damit ich ihn finden konnte, nachdem ich Mom gesagt habe, dass sie sich wegschleicht, um sich mit ihrem Freund zu treffen.“ Er klingt genervt und angetan und es erinnert Stiles daran, wie er Geschichten über Scott erzählt und den dummen Scheiß, den sie beide über die Jahre hinweg angestellt haben, wie das eine Mal, als er vom Dach gefallen ist, weil Scott ein _Trottel_ ist, und er sich den Arm gebrochen hat und Scott war der Erste, der auf dem Gips unterschrieben hat und er hat angeboten, ein Loch für ihn zu bohren, was gut gemeint war, aber die Versicherung seines Dads hätte das nicht abgedeckt. „Sie konnte mir immer schon in den Arsch treten. Das hat mich früher echt angekotzt.“

Stiles‘ Herz schlägt zu schnell, während Derek spricht, denn das sind nicht sie, ist nicht, was sie tun, Stiles will diese Scheiße über Derek nicht wissen, will nicht, dass Derek offen zu ihm ist, denn das bedeutet Dinge, die er nicht versteht. Er will, dass Derek die Klappe hält und Stiles gehen lässt, ihn Heim bringt, damit er duschen kann, denn er fühlt sich klebrig und eklig und der einzige Grund, warum ihn das bislang nicht gestört hat, ist der, dass er so verdammt müde ist und dass es hier warm ist. Er will nicht, dass Derek diese Sachen sagt, denn das bedeutet, dass Derek etwas zurückwill und das kann er nicht.

„Wann ist deine Mom gestorben?“

Stiles kann nicht. Er kann nicht. Nein. Das ist nichts, das sich Derek einfach nehmen kann, so wie er sich alles andere nimmt. Stiles‘ Mom geht ihn nichts an, darüber muss er nichts wissen und überprüfen und sehen, so als ob er sie kennen würde, dann weiß er zu viel und nein. Nein. Stiles wird das nicht tun. Derek kann das nicht mit ihm machen. Stiles kann sie nicht teilen.

Also stößt er sich weg und Derek lässt ihn, aber er schaut Stiles an, als würde er nicht verstehen, was gerade passiert ist und Gott, er ist so ein Arschloch, warum glaubt er, er kann das einfach tun? „Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dein Dad kommt nicht vor dem Morgen Heim?“ Tut er nicht, sein Dad wird nicht auftauchen vor zehn Uhr morgen Früh, er macht eine Doppelschicht über Nacht, um die Stunden der Deputys auszugleichen, die sie verloren haben, die Matt von Jackson hat töten lassen, und wenn Stiles nicht da ist, wird er vermutlich ein wenig erleichtert sein, genauso wie wenn Stiles ihm kein Abendessen vorbeibringt. Aber es ist immer noch sein Zuhause und Stiles will dort mit ihm zusammen sein, auch wenn er Stiles nicht mehr haben will und sein Dad liebt ihn und er weiß das. Tut er.

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?“ Denn es hat verdammt nochmal alles damit zu tun, alles hat verdammt nochmal mit Derek zu tun und Stiles‘ Fehlern im Leben. „Schau, wenn du nicht aufstehen willst, werde ich Boyd fragen oder Isaac.“ Er hat sie kommen gehört, irgendwann zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, bevor Derek in ihm war, und als Stiles aufgehört hat, zu denken. „Sie haben vermutlich eh Hunger“, denn Werwölfe haben immer Hunger, „wir werden irgendwo zum Abendessen halten.“ Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er eine ganze Fahrt mit den beiden durchhält, denn das wird er nicht. Er sollte seine Nächte mit Scott verbringen oder mit seinem Dad.

„Nein.“ Derek schließt seine Augen, dehnt sich, stöhnt ein bisschen, als sein Rücken knackt, und dann ist er aufgestanden, schnappt sich seine Jeans. „Du hast Hunger?“

Hat er, natürlich hat er das, er hat seit dem Mittagessen nichts mehr gegessen, also nickt er, während er seine Kleiderschichten anlegt, ein langärmliges T-Shirt über den Kopf, ohne mit den Ohren daran hängen zu bleiben. Sein zweiten Shirt ist verdreht und wie ist das denn passiert? Er dreht es zurück und zieht sich das als nächstes an und er zieht sich die Schuhe an, während er im Nest sitzt und Derek ist hinter ihm und–

Was ist das um seinen Hals?

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Derek gegen sein Ohr, und ernsthaft, was hat er Stiles gerade umgelegt? „Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.“ Es ist eine Halskette, ein verdammter Anhänger an einer richtigen Kette, und er fühlt sich schlüpfrig an unter seinen Fingern. „Manchmal, wenn ich draußen bin, trägt jemand das gleiche Parfüm, das meine Mom benutzt hat. Und ich. Ich komm damit nicht zurecht. Ich kann es immer noch nicht. Die Leute sagen uns immer, dass es aufhören würde, aber das tut es nie. Es hört nie auf, wehzutun, weil sie nicht hier sind. Und sie werden nie mehr da sein.“ Stiles kann ihn jetzt sehen, den Anhänger, es ist eine Triskele, die gleiche wie auf Dereks Rücken, und er ist nicht aus Silber, denn Derek mag kein Silber, sagt zwar, es brennt nicht oder so, wie die Legenden sagen, aber er bekommt davon eine seltsame allergische Reaktion, weil er so geboren wurde, nicht gebissen, aber er sieht so aus, und.

Und Stiles kann nicht atmen.

„Sie hätte dich gemocht. Laura wäre fies zu dir gewesen, aber sie war fies zu jedem, den ich mochte. Sie hätte dir trotzdem jede peinliche Sache erzählt, die ich als Kind angestellt habe. Und meine Eltern hätten dich gemocht.“ Er atmet aus gegen Stiles‘ Haut. „Ich weiß es.“

Es ist seltsam und komisch, je länger die Stille dauert, und Stiles kann immer noch nicht richtig atmen, denn da ist etwas um seinen Hals und Derek hat es dorthin getan und Derek spricht über seine _Familie_ und Stiles kann damit nicht umgehen.

Und dann sagt er, „Lass uns gehen“, und sie gehen und sie besorgen sich was zu essen auf dem Weg zu Stiles‘ Haus und Derek bringt ihn zur Tür, geht sicher, dass sein Haus leer ist, so als würde es ihn interessieren, ob Stiles in Sicherheit ist. Und als er ihn im Flur küsst, zum Abschied küsst, sagt er, „Ich liebe dich.“

Stiles schafft es, die Tür zu verschließen, bevor er in leise Panik gerät, weil der Alpha Derek Hale ist und Derek Hale ist irgendwo in seinen Zwanzigern und im Arsch und manchmal irgendwie gemein und früher hat er Stiles gegen Wände geschubst und Peter Hales Hals herausgerissen dafür, dass er Laura getötet hat, und er hat auf Kate Argents toten Körper gespuckt, genau vor ihrem Bruder und Nichte und hat sie angeschaut, als würde er sie verdammt nochmal dazu herausfordern, etwas zu sagen. Derek bedeutet Schlechte Nachrichten und Stiles ist siebzehn und er ist menschlich und es scheint, dass er nicht nein sagen kann zu Derek und er kann die dumme Kette nicht abnehmen, weil Derek sie ihm gegeben hat und er hat ihm von seiner Familie erzählt, während er es getan hat.

Niemand gibt Stiles mehr irgendetwas, niemand gibt ihm Raum, oder auch Spielraum, weil er alles aufgebraucht hat. Sein Dad kann ihm nicht vergeben, egal, was er sagt, und Scott versteht es einfach nicht und alles, was er hat, ist Dereks Rudel, die ihn so behandeln, als hätten sie ihn gerne da, und sie wollen, dass er ihnen hilft, das Abendessen zu kochen, und ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben hilft und wenn auf der Heckklappe von Boyds Pick-Up-Truck herumsitzt und Sprite trinkt und dabei zusieht, wie Boyd versucht, Isaac beizubringen, wie man Papierflieger macht, die tatsächlich irgendwohin fliegen, während er und Erica darüber streiten, welcher Green Lantern der Beste ist, denn das ist ganz offensichtlich John Stewart, aber Erica hat keine verdammte Ahnung und besteht darauf, dass es Guy Gardner ist. Und er hat Derek, der ihm Nachts Gesellschaft leistet, weil er es genaugenommen hasst, allein zu sein, der versucht, ihm bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen, auch wenn er dabei total versagt, und mit ihm über Marvel gegen DC streitet, denn Derek ist verdammt verliebt in DC, der Trottel, der er insgeheim ist, und Stiles denkt, er ignoriert den Reichtum, den Marvel anbieten kann, völlig, und das endet immer damit, dass Stiles ihn dumm nennt und vielleicht schauen sie _The_ _Dark_ _Knight_ _Rises_ illegal auf Stiles‘ Laptop. Und vielleicht reden sie darüber, dass JGL die Show geklaut hat, und vielleicht wäre sie sogar besser ohne Batman und wäre es nicht cool gewesen, Nightwings Kostüm zu sehen und dann schaut Derek ihn an und sagt, „Halt die Klappe, Stiles“, aber es ist erfreut, es ist so erfreut und wie konnte ihm das entgehen?

Und der Alpha liebt ihn.

Und vielleicht ist Stiles die ganze Zeit der eigentliche Punkt der Sache entgangen.

\---

„Schmuck? Mit Flanell? Verarscht du mich?“, fragt Lydia, während sie eine ihrer Augenbrauen hebt.

Jetzt bemerkt es Scott und er hat Dereks Rücken gesehen und sogar er kann die Verbindung nicht _nicht_ herstellen und er weiß, er _weiß_ , was vor sich geht, aber jetzt kann er nicht mehr so tun, als ob dem nicht so sei, kann nicht Stiles anschauen und nicht Derek und sein Rudel sehen.

„Derek hat es mir gegeben“, sagt er und Lydia zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt etwas darüber, dass Derek zumindest guten Geschmack hat, aber vielleicht hat er es sich auch von dem Typen im Laden aussuchen lassen, viele Kerle tun das. Und Stiles denkt, sie könnte Recht haben, vielleicht hat Derek dem Verkäufer nur gesagt, was er wollte und ihn dann das Richtige finden lassen, denn Derek ist Derek, aber Stiles stört das nicht. Die Absicht war da und darum geht es doch.

Es stört ihn nicht, als sich seine Augen über den Tisch hinweg mit denen von Scott treffen und er sagt, „So, dann war es das also, hä?“ Wie eine Anschuldigung, denn das war es, da ist eine Wand zwischen ihnen, die noch nie zuvor dort war, eine Linie, die in den Sand gezogen wurde. Scott fragt ihn das zuerst, aber er bezweifelt nicht, dass Derek es auch tun wird. Es ist in ihrer Natur, sie können nichts dagegen tun. Sie können ihn nicht gleichmäßig teilen. Einer braucht mehr von ihm.

„Ja“, sagt er und isst sein Sandwich zu ende.

Er sitzt bei Erica, Boyd und Isaac am nächsten Tag, Freitag, Wochenende, weil er das will und er will nicht all die Pläne hören, die die Leute ohne ihn machen. Er zögert nicht einmal und sie tun das auch nicht, ziehen ihn einfach mit hinein und Isaac beharrt darauf, dass er heute Nacht nicht _Don’t_ _afraid_ _of_ _the_ _Dark_ gucken will, denn Isaac hasst gruselige Filme und was, wenn diese Dinge real sind, was, wenn sie eines Tages hinter ihm her sind, und Erica verlangt nach einer Abstimmung, denn, „Du bist so ein Riesenbaby, so etwas wie böse Zahnfeen gibt es nicht“, und Boyd fragt Stiles, ob sie irgendwas mitbringen sollen und da bemerkt er, dass er tatsächlich Pläne für heute Nacht hat.

\---

Derek versucht nicht, zu helfen, aber Stiles stört das nicht. _Die Früchte des Zorns_ liegt auf dem Tisch, geöffnet und markiert, denn was auch immer, es kostet acht Mäuse, die Schule wird darüber hinweg kommen und wenn Stiles nicht markiert, was er gerade denkt, verliert er es, und vielleicht findet er ja etwas Gutes, während er das Internet durchforstet auf der Suche nach jemanden, der das dumme Ding mag. Bisher hat er einen halben Essay und das Arbeitsblatt zu Dreivierteln fertig und sie gucken _Fringe_ auf Netflix, denn Derek mag die Serie wirklich und Stiles auch.

Er kaut auf der Kette der Triskele herum, und ernsthaft, mag irgendjemand dieses Buch, wie zur Hölle wurde es ein Klassiker, wenn es doch niemand mag, und er sagt es, weil es plötzlich nicht mehr wehtut, so wie es das sonst immer tut, wenn er an sie denkt, „Meine Mom hat klassische Bücher echt gehasst.“

Und Derek ist so, „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Sie fand sie langweilig. Als ich in der siebten Klasse war, musste ich _Frühling des Lebens_ lesen. Da hatte ich bereits mein Adderall, aber das ist keine Magie, weißt du, und ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Dad musste es mir laut vorlesen. Mom konnte es nicht. Sie war immer abgelenkt. Hat meinen Dad gefragt, ob wir stattdessen nicht den Film gucken können.“ Und das haben sie, aber der war auch langweilig. „Sie mochte die Harry-Potter-Bücher.“

Es tut weh, genau in der Brust, weil sie rumgesessen sind und über Snapes wahre Beweggründe debattiert haben und ob Dumbledore ein manipulativer Bastard war oder nicht und sie haben beide geweint, als Sirius gestorben ist. Es tut so weh, wie nichts anderes je weh getan hat, weil sie weg ist und sie kommt niemals wieder und er will sie zurück, er will, dass sie die Möglichkeit hat, das siebte Buch zu lesen und zu sehen, dass sie Recht hatte, dass Snape die ganze Zeit über ein guter Kerl war, aber das kann sie nicht. Das kann sie nicht.

Es gibt eine Pause, so als würde Derek seinen Schmerz respektieren und das tut er vermutlich auch, denn wer könnte besser wissen als Derek, wie sehr das alles wehtut und niemals aufhört, so verdammt weh zu tun? Wie es ist, wenn da eine große Lücke in deinem Herzen ist und sie sich nie wieder schließen wird, es tut sogar noch mehr weh, wenn er über Scheiße wie seine Highschool-Abschlussfeier nachdenkt und wie sein Dad allein auf dem Stuhl sitzen wird, wie jeder andere zwei, drei, vier Karten bekommt, für ihre Eltern oder Stiefeltern oder was auch immer, und Stiles wird nur eine bekommen.

Und Derek sagt nicht, dass es schon in Ordnung ist, er lügt nicht, wie es alle anderen tun. Stattdessen sagt er, „Laura mochte die Twilight-Bücher.“

Das abschnürende Gefühl löst sich, als er ungläubig lacht, „Ehrlich? Verscheißerst du mich gerade?“

Derek zieht nur die Stirn kraus, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Sie hatte ein Team-Jacob-T-Shirt.“

Und Stiles lacht wirklich und Derek kichert und küsst ihn, sanft und einfach, und Stiles sagt, „Ich liebe dich“, und das ist okay, Derek ist der Große Böse Wolf, aber er ist Stiles‘ Großer Böser Wolf, und vielleicht verliert er Scott, aber das wird in Ordnung sein, weil er Boyds Origami hat und Erica, die Isaac im Schwitzkasten hält, und vielleicht kommt sein Dad noch nicht damit klar, wer Stiles jetzt ist, vielleicht wird er noch lange wütend sein und das hat er verdient, und vielleicht wird er diese Sache mit Derek hassen, weil Derek irgendwas in den Zwanzigern ist und schon verhaftet wurde, von Stiles‘ Dad, aber auch das ist in Ordnung, weil sie sich immer noch lieben und Stiles kann auf ihn warten.

Bis dahin, denkt er, ist es schon okay.


End file.
